Clarity
by PiercetheKellinQuinn
Summary: Oliver Sykes is jealous of Vic being in a relationship with Kellin. Will that change when the lead singer of Of Mice and Men comes along to try and steal his heart? M for adult themes. Oliver/Austin Kellin/Vic (If you see BMTH's song, It was supposed to say Sleep walking not Sleeping walking. I wasn't thinking.)


'_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need.**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's Insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

"I can't wait for the party!" Oliver glanced over at his lead guitarist as he smiled and laced his fingers together, glancing at the rest of the band members. Jordan smiled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Oliver ran his fingers through his slight curly brown locks, and smirked. "You're excited as well, yeah?" Jordan nodded to the screamer.

"I haven't been to a classic BBQ in forever." "The Fuentes' are the ones hosting it, though." Oliver made a slight racial joke to see if any one else got it, and Jordan rolled his eyes. "You're funny man. Picking on the Mexicans." Oliver smiled big and squinted his eyes, not able to help himself. "I heard that Kellin kid will be there, too." Then Oliver's smile suddenly dropped.

"What? Why?" Oliver stuttered slightly, and the rest of the band looked at him in slight concern. "Did you guys fight or something?" "Should we not even go?" Oliver shook his head, raising an eyebrow and smirking lightly. "N-No. It's fine. We didn't argue about anything, hell, I hardly ever talk to him." "Then what's the problem, mate?"

Oliver groaned lightly. The problem was that he didn't want to admit he was fucking gay in a car ride to a fucking barbeque. "It's fine. Forget I even said anything." The tattooed man shooed them off lightly, and Jordan, Curtis, and the two matts smirked at one another. "Fine, whatever you say, Princess." He nudged Oliver, and he punched his arm, making them both laugh.

They started to drive down a slightly curvy road, and it just got narrower and narrower at the moment. "Damn, do they live in the damn woods?" "No, but pretty close to it." Curtis smirked, and stared out the window. "Out of all places, they chose to live somewhere isolated from everyone else. I say that's a pretty smart idea." Oliver stared out the window as well, and took in the beauty in secret. America wasn't as pretty as where he was from, but it still had its perks.

"I see it! Damn! Good thing we got here early! There's a few more spots!" Oliver glanced around the passenger seat, and the corner of his lips tugged upwards as he saw some familiar faces at the front dear, being greeted by Vic's brother, Mike. As they slowed to a stop and parked by an old tree, the band members all hurryingly got out so they could feel less Closter phobic, and so they could meet up with their friends.

Oliver helped carry in a beer cooler, and he felt sort of bad, but amused at the same time, because Jordan seemed to be doing all the work. He was bigger than Oliver was, not much by height, but muscle. Honestly, Oliver didn't eat much of anything or bother to take the time to exercise, but he doesn't really take his appearance to heart all that much, anyway.

Oliver waved to Mike as Jordan finally said he could take in the cooler around to the back patio himself, and he hurried over to the drummer. "Thanks for inviting us, mate." Mike smirked, and rubbed his arm, then looking back after hearing a crash. "HEY! PUT VIC DOWN! Jesus Christ. Come in and enjoy yourself, dude." Oliver glanced over Mike's shoulder to see Vic on Jaime's shoulders. Oliver walked inside, and took he a breath as he saw his crew ran off to do their own thing.

As Oliver stood there for a short while, and watched what others were doing, he was really hoping to see a specific singer. Kellin Quinn. He was captivated by the little bugger, and he hated it. He wasn't used to being captivated by ANYONE, therefor a MALE. Kellin was adorable, and none the less, shy as hell. Oliver walked around, smirking at a Vic who was on Jaime's shoulders and trying to hang streamers up. It wasn't necessary, but it was nice to see they still liked to decorate for occasions.

Oliver sat down on the couch, after grabbing a few chips, and tossing them into his mouth. "Oliver Sykes! It's finally nice to fucking talk to you!" Oliver glanced up to see Justin Hills, a guitarist for Sleeping with Sirens. Oliver quickly gulped down his chips, starting to cough, and with the other hand that wasn't covering his mouth, he held it out to him. Justin smirked and shook it.

"You too, man. Are you the only Sleeping with Sirens member here?" Justin shrugged. "I don't really know, to be honest. I know Kellin and Gabe are coming, I'm not sure about Jack. But you never know. This place is a fucking maze." Oliver smirked. "I wouldn't know. I've been here the last 10 minutes." Justin seemed shocked.

"You? Stay in one place for that long? That's incredible." He slapped his hands onto his cheeks, and Oliver rolled his eyes and smirked with a sarcastic grin. "Oh, I know. Shocking, isn't it?" Justin laughed lightly, and Oliver knew he enjoyed his accent; that was probably why he was even over by him in the first place. Oliver just gave him his closed, sarcastic/annoyed smile.

"KELLIN!" Oliver jerked, hearing someone yell, and he saw Vic running to the front door. Vic pounced on a slightly taller figure, and they both stumbled back lightly. Oliver grimaced slightly when he saw who Vic was hugging. "Vic! Haha, thanks for inviting me!" Kellin said, his angelic voice singing practically throughout the area. Vic did a large smile and cupped his face. Oliver raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widened.

Vic kissed Kellin, not gently, but like It was their last night of being alive. Kellin smiled, streaming his fingers through the short Mexican's hair. I didn't realize it until Justin waved a hand into my face. "You ok? The face you're making is amusing. And I think I know why you're making it. Is it because of those two?" Oliver glared up suddenly at the guitarist. "It's none of your concern." Justin seemed startled, and Oliver got up and left to the kitchen.

'What the hell was that about?' Oliver thought to himself, his brown eyes narrowed, and he almost felt like punching the chip bowl. 'I didn't think they would be in a relationship. Neither of them would have the time to handle a steady relationship while both were being on tour.' He grabbed a handful of chips, and calmly put one by one into his mouth.

Oliver walked out of the kitchen calmly, and a lot of old friends were around Kellin and Vic. I stood there, frowning slightly, but when Kellin glanced at me, I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch and curl upwards. "Oli! What's up?" Kellin said, his smile growing. I glanced at others who started to grow quiet and look at me. 'Don't fucking look at me. Go back to what you were doing.' Oliver scoffed lightly to himself, wanting to say that badly.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to enjoy myself." Oliver didn't mind showing he was a little adgitated. If it was ok to show major PDA out in public, then why should someone care about another showing signs of irritation? Kellin's smile didn't fade, and he patted the seat next to him. Before Oliver could even take a step forward, a new man came into view. He was large, bigger than I, Kevin, and Vic combined.

"Kellin Quinn! Jesus, you promised me we'd go get a beer after my tour was over! What happened?" Kellin groaned, thumping his head. Oliver watched, slightly amused, but then again, slightly pissed off at the man who took his seat. He noticed that the man had a lot of tattoos like he did, and his hair was spiked up, and he took the times to look at the freckles at his fore head.

'So many freckles…' Oliver blinked, and then uncomfortably moved his foot up so he could scratch his ankle with it. When he realized who Kellin was sitting with, he felt a little threatened. Austin Carlile, lead singer of Of Mice and Men. He had a few songs of theirs on his ipod, but he'd never admit that.

He glanced at Austin's face once more, and felt his heart do a heavy thump against his chest as he saw the man smile. Damn, he was good looking. He had a cute smile; a smile you wouldn't get tired of seeing. "Oliver, you've met Austin before, haven't you?" Oliver was the first to stick out his hand, surprisingly, and walked over to Austin. Austin quickly shook his head, and flicked his gaze up to the Foreign singer.

"It's cool to see you again. Sorry I never really went up to you and introduced myself at Warped Tour." Oliver shrugged, not really caring. He glanced at Kellin, who was turned and talking to a smiling Vic. Oliver sighed deeply and wanted to go get a beer.

Austin stood up, and walked to Oliver, and Oliver's eyes widened slightly when he glanced up at the taller man. He didn't realize how tall he truly was until he came close. Oliver gulped slightly, and raised an eyebrow. Austin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I like your band's song, Sleeping Walking." Oliver smirked lightly, flipping his slight curly bangs away from his eyes. As much as he slightly disliked the man, it was nice to know someone famous liked his music. "I'll be sure to let my band know that." I slightly joked, but he laughed, so he didn't take it defensively. Austin looked around a little bit when they both quieted down, and Oliver bit his lip.

"I like your song You're Not Alone… And Second and Sebring…" Oliver said in almost a whisper, and Austin glanced up with a raised eyebrow, then a goofy grin covered his face. "You really mean it?" He smirked, shaking his head slightly. Oliver quickly nodded, putting his thumbs into his belt loops. "I see the angst and hurt in your face when you sing Second and Sebring. And I just wanted to say that I admire you for it." Austin looked slightly confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you take pride in what you do, and when you sing, I can tell that every note and lyric hits you hard." Austin bit down a large ass smile and closed his eyes. "I think ever singer and his or her band should. You can't go into a band without inspiration and hope. You have to want to thrive for something, and continue what you love to do, or else it just won't work out."

At this time, Oliver was starting to forget Kellin was sitting there with Vic. One in a while he'd be tempted to glance over and see what the two other singers were doing, but he kept reminding myself that Austin was in front of him. 'Good boy… Keep distracting me…' Oliver thought to himself before tucking some curly hair behind his ear.

"Woah! Oliver!"Oliver gasped lightly as something slammed into his back, and he felt himself jerked forward. Austin caught him, with wide a worried glance, and he glared slightly back at the Jack and Alex, two members of All time Low, who were fucking around and slightly drunk. "Ah, they got you." Austin tried to hold back a laugh, but when Oliver realized he was talking about the huge ass chillie stain on his DROP DEAD jacket, his temper started to fume up. "GOD DAMMIT!" Oliver groaned and slipped off his jacket, looking at the stain.

"Sorry, man!" Jack made a face, and stood there, thinking Oliver was probably going to punch him In the face. He glanced up at Austin, who didn't seem mad, but just a tad threatening. "It's…Fine… It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't even be standing in your way, anyway." Oliver sighed deeply and glanced at Jack, and his face was flustered. "D-Damn…" He glanced at Oliver's lips, and he made a disgusted face, blushing slightly as well. "You're drunk, man." Oliver whispered and smirked amusingly.

Austin watched this, and felt… Something weird in his heart. He knew those two didn't have anything, but… He couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. Oliver was a really good looking man. He was such a fucking tease, too. He glanced Oliver up and down, before smirking lightly to himself. Oliver glanced back at Austin, smirking. "Like what you see?"Austin blinked, and Oliver laughed his ass off when Austin blushed and stuttered, shaking his head.

"I-I mean you're a good looking guy! But I wasn't... I'm just going to shut up now…" Austin had a crush on the foreign sister for about two years, and it never got any easier, especially when he sees him. Of course, he's afraid of rejection, as well as there was competition. He glanced over at Kellin and thought to himself, 'Kellin's a nice guy, and it's not like I'm going to try and threaten him. Besides, he's clearly into Vic… But why does it feel like he's losing his chances with the famous singer?

He watched how Oliver moved his head slightly to look at the cute pairing behind him, and Austin just felt like pushing him back against a wall and yelling how long he's like him, and it's just that, when he listens to BMTH, he feels close to Oliver, because he feels like they've both been in dark places that they couldn't get out of .

"Hey! Let's go get some drinks!" Austin suddenly said, and Oliver snapped his attention away from Kellin and Vic, who were playing beer bong, and Vic had his hands on Kellin's waist as they waited. They both yelled and laughed as they played, and Oliver held in a growl. "Yeah, a drink sounds good right now." Austin walked past the other man, and Oliver followed, since he didn't know where Justin had put the cooler.

Austin led them outside, and opened a cooler open, and tossed Oliver a beer. It seemed to slightly shock him, because he almost dropped him. This caused Austin to show his goofy grin, and laugh. Oliver blushed and glared slightly at the beer, then at Austin. 'Damn, stop making me feel weird with that smile…' Oliver scowled slightly to himself, staring at Austin's perfect smile. "T-Thanks… I have bad reflect skills." Oliver played it off, and went to the grill and grabbed the beer tab opener, placing it under it and trying to pop it open. Austin watched, and flicked an eyebrow up. "S-Shut up!" Oliver hissed, blushing deeply, and handing the tool and bottle over to Austin in defeat.

Austin stood there with a straight face and took the objects, popping the tab off easily. They glanced at each other, and when Oliver made a horrid face, Austin burst out laughing. "You little bugger! I loosened that up for you!" Austin handed the beer back over to the man, and scoffed. "Sure you did, Oli. You keep thinking that." "I will, thank you very much!" Austin chuckled, and Oliver bit his lip, turning and blushing, and taking a big gulp.

'Tonight is going to be a long night.' Oliver thought to himself, grumbling and taking another gulp. He smacked his lips together, before seeing Mike and Jaime fighting over the radio. "That's kind of retarded listening to ourselves at a party, man! Especially with neighbors around!" "Since when did you care about blaring music with neighbors around?" "Bloody hell, just choose a station!" Oliver called, and he smirked when they glanced at him, before punching each other and giving a glare before pressing a random station.

Oliver went and sat on the grass, watching others dance all with drunk passion. Soon enough, as he fucking predicted, Kellin and Vic came outside, going out to where Oliver was looking at. Oliver growled lightly. "Seriously?" He grumbled, and he was about to get up, but Austin crouched down by him, which startled him.

"How are you enjoyed the party so far?" Austin and Oliver stared into each other's eyes before Oliver made a grunt and shrugged. "Oh you know, just swell." "You've been tense and sarcastic all night. I'm not sure if that's really who you are, are you just feel like being a stereotypical rock star." Oliver flicked his gaze at him. "What the hell do you mean?!" Austin blinked and bit his lip.

"You've been moping around and acting like everyone is stupider than you." Oliver suddenly felt bad, and made a face, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on, I hope you can trust me. What's been going on?" Oliver scoffed lightly, turning his head. "It's not like you'd understand, anyway." Austin's eyes narrowed lightly after looking from Vic and Kellin, who were drunk and grinding.

"Oh, trust me. I understand completely." Oliver seemed slightly shocked, and he tilted his head. "Oh, do you now? So, me being frustrated that I'm gay and seeing the man I've had a crush on for a while with someone else is what you understand? Oh, I bet." Oliver scowled and got up, but Austin snapped at the thin boys wrist. When Oliver glanced back at him, Austin had a serious face. "Yeah, I understand that." Oliver was about to question him, but Austin got up, and didn't let go of his wrist.

"Let's go dancing, yeah?" Oliver stuttered and was dragged into the group of drunk men, and he was hoping that the next song would be a fast one, despite that he hated pop music. Austin gave him a warm smile, and for some reason, this irritated him and pleased him all the same time. "You're such a fucking tease.." Oliver mumbled lightly, and Austin smirked. "You'll find out eventually." Austin let go of his wrist, and they both awkwardly stood in front of each other.

"So, are we going to dance?" Austin put his hands on his hips, and Oliver lifted up his hands and let them drop back at his sides. "I was waiting for you to lead." Oliver made a sarcastic face, but Austin laughed. "The faces you make when you're irritated or embarrassed are hilarious!" "SHUT UP!" Oliver snapped, blushing deeply, but Austin ignored his anger, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We wait for the beat to drop." Oliver sighed deeply, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "Fine." He couldn't help but try and listen to the lyrics. He glanced at Austin in secret, and Austin was looking off to the side. Damn, the man was beautiful… Not only that, but he didn't get over worked with Oliver's slight temper issues.

'_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need! Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_!' Oliver blushed slightly, especially when Austin and him glanced at each other at the same time. 'Pull away, moron…' Oliver thought, taking in a shaky breath, and he felt his body get warm, and Austin blinked and gulped.

'_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? IF our love's insanity, why are you my clarity**_?' Oliver groaned lightly, wondering if the song was requested for them; Austin and him. Every fucking lyric seemed to match with the situation he was in, and it wasn't fair.

Ah, fuck it.

When the base dropped, Oliver surprisingly was the first one to jump up and down, and others tried to do it as well, but they ended up laughing and slumping over each other. Austin did it was well, and Oliver started to feel something in his heart, and he let out a big grin, and he twisted around a few times, haven't feeling this happy in a while.

Austin laughed and hung his head back, stopping once in a while to enjoy to now over excited Oliver. "You can't stay still in one spot, can you?" He joked with Oliver, but he didn't seem to notice, nor care. He jumped, and laughed, and he just was letting go of the irritation he held for the whole night so far.

Austin took hold of his hand, and spun him around, and Oliver laughed his ass off when he almost slipped, but he glanced at Austin, and honestly felt like the happiest man in the world.

'_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity**_?' Oliver panted slightly when the main base was done dropping, and he and Austin stared at each other. "Let's do that again, yeah?" Oliver smiled, and his body was trembling.

"Either you're drunk or just really happy." "Maybe a tad of both, mate." They both laughed, and Oliver took a second longer to stare at the inspiring man. "Before we dance again, I want another beer." Oliver stated, and Austin shrugged and pointed to another cooler. "I think that one just ran out, so go to that one." Oliver smiled one of his huge, adorable smile and walked off, walking over to the cooler.

As he opened the cooler, he felt a hand slap down onto his back. He turned slightly to see Vic Fuentes. His stomach tightened, and he quickly grabbed his beer, and stood up straight, towering over the Mexican. He raised his eyebrow, and Vic smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Mind handing me one?" Oliver blinked and reached around and grabbed one, tossing him it, and hoping he dropped it, but sadly he didn't.

"Thanks. Oh, how are you enjoying the party?" Oliver was about to be a smart ass, but then he thought about the moment he just had with Austin, and how he had completely forgotten that Vic and Kellin were dancing near them. He didn't realize that until now. 'You sneaky bastard…' Oliver smirked lightly, thinking of how Austin must've known this, but kept him distracted. Speaking of which, he was surprised when he openly admitted he was gay, that Austin didn't ignore or look disgusted… He wondered why that was.

"I'm… Enjoying myself, thank you." Oliver mumbled, opening the beer, and pressing it against his lips so he didn't have to keep talking. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Vic to start talking. "I'm glad you're here! Everyone was wondering when you were going to show up. They love having you and your band mates here." Oliver seemed shocked, and he pulled away his beer only slightly. "I doubt that. Well, my friends I could see you guys liking. Me? I'm an sarcastic asshole." Vic shrugged. "You can be, but that doesn't mean you always are."

'Most of the time I am…' "Thank you." Oliver gave a fake smile, and hoped that he could get away. He was still irritated, but he just wanted to dance with Austin again. When he excused himself and turned around, he glanced, and almost dropped his beer. Austin was dancing with his guitarist, Alan Ashby. I glared and felt myself tremble.

When Austin glanced over, he smiled, and waved. How could he have just… Wait. Oliver blinked and felt his face flush a deep red. Was he JEALOUS? He turned away before he could even ask himself, and he hurried back into the house. He swore he could hear Austin calling for him, but he stood there, flushed and angry, and squeezing onto his beer.

"Oliver?! Are you-?" Oliver snapped around, and his teeth were slightly bared. "You're an ASSHOLE, you know that? Are you trying to get close to me, and then screw me over? It seems that way, and you know what? I have trust issues already, and I'm already starting to really fucking HATE it." Austin looked pained, staring down at the man. But then he blinked, and raised an eyebrow with a playful smirk.

"Oliver Sykes, are you jealous of me dancing with my FRIEND?" Oliver glanced at him, and blushed, and shook his head furiously. "Why would I be jealous of THAT?" Austin put a hand over his heart and sarcastically pouted his lip. "Boohoo, that hurts. You're jealous, Oli." "STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU LITTLE- woah!" Oliver grunted, being pushed against the wall, and his eyes were wide. He glanced up at the taller man, and made a horrid face. "Get OFF of me! You just totally interrupted me!" "I'm not doing anything. Does it bother you when I'm this close?" Austin smirked, and hung his head slightly, his face getting seemingly closer to his own.

"N-No! You just startled me!" His breath was shortening, and he glanced down at Austin's lips. "Really now? Why is your face turning red then, hm?" Oliver turned his head, and he scowled. "Do you like doing this to people? You flirt, and then completely screw them off?" "I could ask you the same exact thing. You've been doing It to me for almost three years!" Oliver jerked when Austin said that in a louder tone.

"W-What…? I don't think I understand what you're trying to get at." Austin blinked, with wide eyes, and blushed slightly. "I, uh…" He hung his head, and Oliver let out a shaky breath. "I don't like seeing you look at Kellin."

Oliver stared up at him, raising a slight eyebrow. "Well, why not? Last time I checked, I could look at whoever I wanted." "That's not the point. I know that, but I mean… I'm JEALOUS. I've always wanted YOU to look at me the way you look at HIM." Oliver's heart quickened, and his breath was short again.

"O-Oh." He breathed out, and Austin bit his lip lightly. "Yeah. OH." "Is that why you were trying to pull me away from the two of them?" Austin sighed lightly. "That, and you seemed like you weren't having fun at all. I wanted to help you get out of that dark shit, man." Oliver felt a little flattered.

"Well, I uh. It worked, until right now." Oliver frowned and glared slightly up at the man. "So, we were both jealous. Do you know how it feels, now?" Austin asked Oliver. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I've been knowing it feels for a while now!" "NO! How does it feel knowing that the guy you like who also likes you BACK is with someone else?!"

They both went completely silent, and Oliver's eyes were wide, and he stared off over Austin's hunched over shoulder. He parted his lips to say something, and his lips trembled slightly. "I… What? What makes you say…?" "You talk way to fucking much. Just go with it." Austin cupped his face, and Oliver let out a squeak, and Austin closed his eyes and let his lips press against Oliver's. Oliver stood still, not moving at all, and he trembled a little more. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Don't do this to me, I can't think at all!' Oliver yelled to Austin in his mind, and he gripped onto the bigger man's strong arms. Austin pulled back a little, and they both panted lightly against each others lips.

"You're an asshole." Oliver whispered, staring at his lips. Before Austin could say anything, Oliver laced his fingers back behind his head, and pulled him back against him. Their lips clashed together, and Oliver shuttered, feeling his chest press against Austin's. Austin was the first to start kissing back, and as they started to make out, Oliver couldn't think anymore.

Oliver gripped his hair lightly as they kissed slow, but deeply, and Austin flicked his tongue along Oliver's bottom lip. Oliver growled lightly, and pulled back, to lick Austin's lip back, but so Austin couldn't capture his tongue. Oliver purred, and smirked, panting lightly and Austin looked like a whole new man now.

"You're such a fucking tease." Austin cupped Oliver's face, and Oliver gripped onto his shirt, and they kissed against, this time, their tongues gently touching, before flicking and pressing against one another, soon fighting for dominance. Surprisingly, Austin one, and started to explore the shorter man's mouth.

"Mmm…" Oliver mumbled into the kiss, and roamed his tattooed hands down Austins neck, to his chest. Austin suddenly grabbed his wrists, and they both looked at each other, full of lust and eagerness.

"We can't do this here." Oliver almost kicked the other man for saying that, but it was true. "But… There's a bathroom…" He suddenly glanced outside, and smirked, jerking his wrist free, and stepping back, waving his hand. "There is a car, after all." He pulled out his car keys, and shook them. Austin smirked, and followed after the smaller man outside. Oliver had Austin follow him all the way down the street, in front of the old oak tree.

Oliver unlocked the car and opened the back door, crawling in first onto his back, and scooting back so Austin had enough room to come in with him and close the door. Oliver reached up and clicked the lights off, and Austin glanced down at him as he hovered over him, and took hold of Oliver's legs, and making him wrap them around Austin's strong waist.

Austin leaned down, and captured Oliver's lips with his own. Oliver started to tremble again, and he wrapped his arms around Austin's neck, immediately responding to the kiss. Austin put his hands on Oliver's sides, then slowly making his way down and tracing his hip bones that were slightly exposed. Oliver's breath hitched into Austin's mouth, and he held back and soft groan.

Oliver bit lightly onto Austin's lip, and the other man chuckled before pulling his lip away and doing the same to him, but slightly harder, before licking it and going in to kiss him again. 'oh, fuck me.' Oliver groaned, and his head fell back when Austin traced his lips down to his neck, nipping at certain areas. Oliver felt his hips twitch up against Austin's, and Austin shifted his weight so his waist was pressed against Oliver's thin one.

"A-Austin…" He panted lightly, turning his head as Austin flicked his tongue at the nape of neck, then suddenly biting down on it. Oliver let out a cry, and quickly covered his own mouth to muffle the sound. "Fuck you…" He cried out slightly, but loved the pain. Austin smirked against the creamy skin, and kissed it, glancing back slightly and enjoying his work. Oliver wouldn't notice it now, but Austin had given him about, 3 love bites, in obvious places on his neck that wouldn't match his tattoo coloring.

Austin's hand went under Oliver's shirt, and felt his ribs slightly with his thumb, before going up and rubbing his nipple gingerly. Oliver wanted to fucking scream and fuck Austin his god damn self. He was to slow! "Fuck!" Oliver hissed slightly, right as Austin lifted Oliver's shirt and flicked his tongue at his nipple, before going to the other and glancing up at Oliver as he did the same thing.

"You'll be the death of me…" Oliver whispered harshly, and Austin chuckled and nipped at his chest. He slid upwards and took hold of Oliver's shirt, making him lift his arms. They tossed his shirt somewhere in the back, and went back to kissing, harshly and eagerly. Austin started to fumble with Oliver's jeans, and Oliver groaned impatiently.

He patted his hand away lightly and unbuttoned his pants, leaving them now to Austin. "No! Not fair! I'm almost fucking NAKED." Oliver blushed, gripping onto Austin's shirt. Austin wiggled his eyebrows slightly. "I didn't think you cared. You were moaning for me a minute ago. I didn't think you ever wanted to see me naked." "Shut up and take off your damn shirt." Austin smiled and sat up a little, lifting his arms and taking off his shirt.

"Hot damn…" Oliver breathed and placed his hands onto the other man's abdomen. "Like what you see?" Austin teased, leaning down and pressing his hands the seat on either side of Oliver's head. "Yeah, I do actually. Very much so." Oliver raised his hips, and licks Austin's adams apple as he started to tug down on his pants.

Austin shivered. As he got Oliver's pants down to his thighs, Oliver moaned and accidentally jerked his hips against his, making their man hoods press together. "F-Fuck!" Austin hissed slightly, and that made him violently tug off his pants the rest of the way. Oliver quickly and swiftly unbuttoned Austin's pants, and lifted himself up a little so he slide his hands too his ass and squeeze, pushing Austin's pants down with his feet.

"Dammit! Just fuck me already!" Oliver hissed slightly, realizing they were both now in their underwear. Austin stared down at Oliver, staring at all of his tattoos. Oliver blinked, suddenly feeling self conscious. "S-Stop staring!" He blushed deeply, and Austin leaned down and kissed his chest, then his stomach. Oliver grumbled, resting his hand behind Austin's head and feeling his hair lightly.

"Did it hurt?" Austin mumbled, staring at scars that appeared even behind that tattoos that were on my hip. Oliver went silent, and he closed his eyes as Austin kissed them. "Don't ever do it again.." Oliver opened his eyes and glanced down, and he felt pained to see Austin look at him with such a sad expression.

"I can't promise you that." "You better, because with me around, I won't give you any time to think about that kind of stuff." Oliver stared at him in the eyes, before feeling tears swell in his eyes. "God damn you… Come here." Austin leaned up, and Oliver gulped and traced his thumb on Austin's bottom lip.

"I don't understand why you care so much about me." Austin closed his eyes and leaned against Oliver's touch. "You're a strange man, Austin… But that's ok." Oliver whispered lightly, and wrapped his arms around Austin, and for once, giving someone a meaningful hug. Austin was startled at first, but Oliver lifted his back so Austin could wrap his arms around him as well.

"Make love to me." Oliver suddenly said, and Austin blushed deeply. "W-What?" Oliver groaned slightly and glared, blushing deeply. "You fucking heard me. You're the only man who has ever been this gentle with me." Austin felt his heart race, and he stared down at Oliver. He quickly started to tug down Oliver's boxers, and was amused when Oliver blushed deeply.

"Don't stare at it! Jesus! Do something else!" Austin smiled and teasingly took hold of Oliver's penis, stroking the tip with his thumb. Oliver held back a violent twitch, and he bit his lip. Then Austin started to pump him, leaning over him and licking his lip. Oliver quickly bit his tongue lightly, and grabbed onto Austin's hair and moaned into his mouth.

Oliver was already so hard, but Austin was just making it unbearable. His hips twitched and jerked up and tried to meet Austin's pumps. His legs spread a little more, and he felt Austin's covered penis rub against the base of his own. "Get them off. Now." Oliver snarled lightly, and Austin smirked.

"Bossy are we?" "I said, NOW, Austin Carlile. Or I will damn well fuck you myself." Austin's eyes widened, and he felt his man hood twitch. The funny thing was, Oliver meant it, too. He tugged down his own briefs, and Oliver watched as Austin's penis stuck out like a sore thumb. He was hard, like he was. He smirked, and reached over, but Austin slapped his hand away. "Hey!" He whined slightly, and Austin leaned down and frowned, sticking two fingers into Oliver's mouth.

Oliver grunted, and then glared up at him, blushing. "Suck." Oliver started to lap and lubricated Austin fingers with his saliva. He closed his eyes and licked up his middle finger, then sucking on it. Austin shivered, saying, "You seem like you've done it before." "I don't want to talk about it." Oliver breathed against his finger, and Austin pulled his fingers away.

"This is going to hurt. Are you ok with that?" Oliver twitched and whined slightly at the contact at the wet finger pressed slightly against his entrance. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine with it. GO, Austin." Austin leaned over and kissed him deeply, hoping to distract Oliver from the pain as he slid a finger in slowly. "F-Fuck!" Oliver groaned into Austin's mouth.

Austin groaned as well, just wanting to fuck him and hear the little foreign twat scream his name. Austin moved his finger around slightly, before suddenly sliding in a second one. He started to scissor the man, and that made Oliver's hips buck. "M-More!" Oliver gasped out, and gripped onto Austin's shoulders. Austin started to slowly slide his fingers in and out, scissoring and them digging them into his ass.

One more finger was added, and that brought Oliver into ecstasy. "Move them!" Oliver growled slightly, having his moment of sexual frustration. Austin chuckled, loving to see the man beg for him and move under him. "AH!" Oliver called out, and damn, the yell was loud. He was indeed a singer, after all. Austin moved his fingers back to that spot to have Oliver yell again, and Oliver bit down on his lip and whined deeply.

"Fuck me!" He called out suddenly, and Austin glanced up at him. He once again felt himself twitch, and he noticed Oliver was red and PULSING down there. He straightened his back, now slightly nervous. He stuck his own fingers into his mouth, and started to lubricate himself.

Oliver watched, panting slightly, and now starting to play with himself. Austin watched him, and his breath hitched. He suddenly grabbed his wrists and put them above his head, pressing the tip of himself against Oliver's entrance slightly.

"W-What are you doing? Just go in!" Oliver pleaded. Austin frowned lightly, gripping onto his wrists slightly tighter. "Say to me you won't ever look at him again." Oliver seemed shocked, and he stuttered. "Say you won't look at Kellin again." He leaned down and kissed the scars on his hips again, reminding Oliver that he cared about his safety and well being. Oliver growled slightly, now tears going to his eyes.

"I-I can't-…" "Yes you can. Promise me. Say it right now. You'll only look at ME!" He suddenly let go, and cupped his face. "I love you, Oliver. Please say it…" He whispered, and stared into the shocked brown eyes of Oliver Sykes. Oliver saw his vision blur, and he groaned.

"I won't look at him anymore. I promise. I… I love you, god dammit! I love you! I'll only look at you!" Oliver cried slightly, his eyebrows pressed together as he held back tears. He never felt so forced to say something, but he never felt so loved at the same time. Austin suddenly pressed a couple inches into Oliver, earning him a loud groan, and Oliver made a pained face.

Austin squeezed his eyes shut lightly and shuttered. He leaned down and captured Oliver's lips, muffling both of their groans. Austin slowly pulled out, then pushed some more of him into the tight hole. "F-fuck…" Austin panted slightly, and glanced at Oliver. He looked so beautiful, laying there and holding onto Austin. He was happy, because he was the only one going to see Oliver like this. He was going to be the one who Oliver ran to when he was pissed off or irritated at something, or someone. He was going to be there for Oliver, to see him smile and laugh.

Damn, he just wanted him so bad. Austin violently twitched as he fully squeezed himself into Oliver, and Oliver bit Austin's shoulder lightly, trying not to scream. "Tell me when." Austin groaned and panted lightly, narrowing his eyes open. After about a minute, Oliver tapped his arm, meaning he could start moving.

Austin obliged, and slowly started to thrust into the man, never pulling out. Oliver panted, his eyes closed and his head hung back against the seat. Austin gripped his hips lightly, holding back his temptation to fuck the living hell out of him right away. "Faster…" Oliver breathed out, in a shaky tone. Austin leaned closer down to him, and started to move faster, now pulling out and thrusting back into him, Oliver starting to grunt and whine.

"AH!" Oliver cried out when Austin couldn't hold himself back any longer, and started pounding into the man. Oliver gripped onto his shoulders and kept moaning his name over and over again. "AUSTIN! FUCK!" Oliver screamed out, barring his teeth and raising his hips to try and meet Austin's thrusts. Austin panted, and he bit his lip and concentrated on trying to find Oliver's sweet spot.

He suddenly grabbed Oliver's wrists and place them against either side of his head, lacing his fingers through his, and gripping his hands. Oliver gripped back, and panted, and now they were getting into a good rhythm. Austin tilted himself to the left to try a different angel, and Oliver violently bucked his hips upward and bit down a scream. Oh, there it was.

Austin started to rapidly thrust into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin growing. Austin groaned and hung his head back, feeling Oliver's walls close around him. "A-AUSTIN! TOUCH ME! PLEASE!" The tattooed man cried out, and Austin gladly obliged, and panted and leaned forward, gripping onto Oliver's penis and starting to pump it.

"a-a-a-ah!" He moaned out with every thrust that was met with him, and Oliver started seeing stars. "HARDER!" Oliver screamed out, gripping onto the clothes hanger that was above him. With a slightly sexually frustrated grunt, Austin went harder, and gripped onto Oliver's hips, gently digging his nails into his skin.

"AH!" Austin moaned when he saw cum seeping out of Oliver, and flicking onto both of their stomachs. He continued to pump him until he knew he was completely finished. Oliver laid there, panting and shaking, and Austin knew he was close as well.

With a low groan, Austin started to cum inside of Oliver, and rode out his climax until he pulled out with a sudden pop. They both stayed where they were, panting and shaking. Austin found the strength to lace his fingers behind Oliver's limp neck and make him lift his head. He kissed his lips gently, and Oliver cupped his cheek.

"I love you." Austin whispered against his lips. Oliver would never, EVER, get tired of hearing that. He moaned softly and had his eyes closed. "I love you too, you bugger." Austin and him both smiled weakly as they kissed one last time, and Austin stayed, laying onto of him, with his eyes closed and his chest pressed against Oliver's.

Oliver had one leg wrapped lazily around Austin's waist, and an arm around Austin's neck. Austin was really happy, and he was hoping Oliver was, too. Oliver breathed softly, and Austin pulled away slightly, and realized Oliver was asleep soundlessly in his arms. "Awe…" Austin purred softly, and nuzzled Oliver's neck.

About 30 minutes later, when Oliver woke up, they both lazily smiled at each other and helped get cleaned up. Austin took Oliver's hand and helped him out of the car, and when he glanced over, he saw his band mates come out yelling and laughing. He supposed the party was over, it was about one in the morning.

"I don't want to leave you…" Oliver mumbled, wrapping his arms around Austin, and Austin sighed and pressed his lips to his fore head. "I don't want to leave you either."

"Hey guys! Woah! Why the fuck are the windows so god damn steamy." Oliver smirked and stuck out his middle finger. "Happy near years, bitches." They all screamed and laughed in disgust, and Oliver turned, and took Austins hands. Austin laced their fingers together, and rested his fore head against Oliver's.

"I'm going on tour in a couple days…" Oliver croaked out, and Austin smiled sadly. "I know. Vic told me…" He sighed, but then he suddenly reached behind him and had a crumbled piece of unused paper. He took out a pen from his pocket, since usually everyone should carry one just in case, and made Oliver turn around so he could use his back as a table.

"Here." Oliver took the newly folded paper. "What is it?" He asked, glancing up at him in wonder. Austin smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "You'll see. Open it when you're leaving for tour." Oliver felt his heart break a little, and he clung onto Austin, digging his face into his chest.

"We have to get going, dude! We leave in 3 hours!" Oliver growled slightly at his band members, but Austin cupped his face and traced the mans sharp cheek bones. "They're right. You have to go, babe…" Oliver closed his eyes and frowned. "I love you, Oliver." Oliver opened his eyes, and stared into the eyes of his lover; his soul mate. He leaped onto him and wrapped his arms around Austin's neck. Austin smiled and picked him up, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too." They stayed in that position for a while, before Austin carried Oliver to the car, and set him down. He took a step back, and sadly smiled. "I'll miss you." Oliver croaked slightly, and Austin frowned and tried not to cry. "I'll miss you more." They gave each other playful glares before smiling and waving each other off. Oliver stared at him as Jordan began to drive them off. He put a hand slightly on the window. Austin mouthed, "I love you," one last time. Oliver's hand turned into a fist, and he turned away.

"I'm guessing you had fun!" Curtis smiled, and Oliver chuckled, closing his eyes. "I guess you could say that." He stuffed Austin's note into his pocket, and by the time they got home, they couldn't even sleep. They had to finish packing, and Oliver rushed to make sure everyone had their equipment on the bus. "You guys ready?" He called up to his friends. They rushed down the stairs, and smirked. "Yeah, man. Let's go." Oliver helped some equipment and suitcases up on the bus, and when they were finished and the bus started to roll, he went to his bunk and automatically laid down, closing the curtain.

He sighed lightly and closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap for a few hours.

As he did so, he dreamt of Austin, and those beautiful white teeth of his, and the way his laugh made his heart grow faster. He didn't like the fact at first, but he was glad he was gay. He wouldn't trade Austin for anything, not even for a million dollars. He opened his eyes after about 5 hours, and probably figured it was about 6 o clock in the morning.

Then he suddenly realized Austin left him a note. He quickly reached in his back pocket and pulled out the crumbled note, opening it. When he finished, he felt tears slide down his cheeks.

"Oliver, I just wanted to say that I loved you, and that no matter what happens, you'll never leave me heart. I'll be looking on tv to see if you're on, and I'll be listening to your music. I'll never stop forgetting about you, and if you ever think you're going to forget about me, call me." He read the number, and he smirked smugly.

He pulled out his Iphone, and started to eagerly dial the number, then nervously waiting for Austin to hopefully answer; and he found it amusing that he just wanted an excuse to talk to Austin. He smiled big, and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, but I think I was starting to forget you already."


End file.
